


Adventure

by masqurade



Series: lemme fine you 1 million [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, collection of drabbles of my otp, seriously though, these are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: "We should go on an adventure."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Hikari is champion of Sinnoh and Jun eventually defeats his father and becomes Tower Tycoon.... Sinnoh's power couple..... yes.

 "We should go on an adventure."

 Jun looks up from his desk, only to come face-to-face with none other than the absolute  _last_ person he’d expect to want to do anything remotely spontaneous.

 "Hikari." He breathes out her name in some sort of relief, almost like just being able to speak it was enough to let his strained muscles relax instantly.  "What are you doing here?"

 "What? I can’t come see your new office?" Hikari teases. She lets her eyes sweep across the room, surveying all the boxes stacked along the walls. "But looks like you haven’t really set up yet. Don’t worry. I didn’t set up my own office at the League until a couple months in."

 "Haha, right,“ Jun says, smiling. "So you’re telling me it’ll take years since you’re way more organized than I am, Kari Kari?"

 "You said it, not me!“

 They both laugh at the exchange before settling into a comfortable silence. It’s only been a few days since they last seen each other, but Jun was used to not seeing Hikari for weeks or even  _months_ at a time. So seeing her now after such a short span of time made Jun’s heart flutter with anticipation. Especially now more than ever. Hikari is still Sinnoh’s Champion, however, Jun wasn’t just her bumbling rival or sidekick anymore.

 "Congratulations on defeating your dad,” Hikari says. She rifles through her bag for a moment before drawing out a large campaign bottle. “Care to celebrate, Tower Tycoon?"

 "With you? Are you kidding? I’ve been  _dying_ to brag about this win for days! Give it here."

 Jun reaches into one of the drawers in his desk and pulls out two cups. In the meantime, Hikari manages to pop the champaign bottle open. Before Jun is able to take a sip out of his cup, Hikari clinks her cup against his.

 "It’s weird seeing you so grown up," Hikari whispers, and Jun notices her eyes glaze over for a second. He wonders if she’s thinking about their entire childhood together. " _I’m_ so grown up now."

 "I don’t know. I think I’m still a child at heart," Jun murmurs. He meets Hikari’s eyes then, and he can’t help but feel his face begin to heat up under her intense stare. "So what adventure were you thinking of?"

 "I was hoping you’d have an idea."

 "You. Me. Anywhere."

 "Wow,  _so_  specific," she grumbles, and Jun throws his head back in laughter because  _yes_ , he’s missed this so much. Too much.

 "How about a toast to a beginning of a new adventure, whatever that may end up being?" Jun raises his cup, grinning. Hikari ends up shooting him a glare. "Oh, come on, Kari Kari. Don’t make me fine you for this too. You already owe me your entire life at this point."

 "You’re an idiot." She clinks their cups together anyway.

 "To you, to me, to adventure – together," Hikari says moments later, and Jun can’t help but laugh at that too.


End file.
